Reflection
by Secret1
Summary: H&H: Hermione hides herself and her secrets from everyone and everything, sometimes, even herself. But how long can she keep it up? I personaly think it's cute but if you review and it happens to be a flame, please be gentle.


  
Reflection.  
By: Secret  
  
  
Look at me.  
You may think you see who I really am.   
But you will never know me.   
Everyday. It's as if I play a part.  
Now I see if I wear a mask, I can fool the world, but I can't fool my heart.  
  
Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?  
  
I am now in a world where I have to hide my heart, and what I believe in.   
But somehow I will show the world what's inside my heart and be loved for who I am.  
  
Who is that girl I see?  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection showing someone I don't know?  
Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside...?  
  
  
I wish a pedal can fall over us...  
...And I guess it was strange then too. Who would've guessed? No one. No one ever will. Even I can't guess it...  
The open me can't anyways. When I'm the open me, the only thing anyone can guess is that I'm his second best friend. Nothing more. Who would've guessed that I, a snotty, a nerdy A+ student, one of the greatest wizards of all time's best friend, Hermione Granger, in love with Harry Potter, the 'one of the greatest wizards of all time'...  
  
"Hermione, dear, we're here."  
I looked up from my diary. I had been so self-engrossed in my stupid adolescent battles to even notice that we were at the train station all ready. But then the train station meant...  
I blushed and hurried out of the car.  
Mother and father never did come in with me. I guess cause they didn't feel so 'in place', them being muggles.   
Father came out of the car and helped me get my trunk. I thanked him and kissed him on the cheek. I went over to my mother and kissed her on the cheek too.  
"Good bye honey."  
Already, I could see the tears coming to my mother's eyes so I hugged her one last time and started pushing my cart to platforms 9 and 10. I looked back at my mother and father and waved. They waved back and drove off. I turned to the boarder of 9 and 10 and ran at full speed at it.   
Exactly as I had expected: I ran through it.   
It was like a beehive. Buzzing everywhere, people (really, wizards and witches) running up and down.   
I went up onto the train. People were going into compartments, meeting up with old friends.  
"Hey Hermione."  
That all too familiar voice. I blushed, but covered it.  
"Hi Ron, Harry," I said turning around.  
"Come on. I can't wait until we start school! Oh yeah! I have to tell you something that happened over summer vacation."  
Harry always had stories of his 'Cinderella' life. I always hated hearing them because I couldn't stand to hear how Harry Potter was treated like a dirty dog.   
We went off into our regular compartment. I sat across from Ron, and surprisingly, Harry came to sit next to me.  
He said that over the summer, the Dursely's had made him stay locked up with his things under the cupboard because Harry threatened to turn Dudley into a pig like Hagrid had done a long time ago. The only reason they believed him was because in his third year he had turned his aunt into a balloon. Oh so I've heard anyway.  
"I would've come to help, Harry!" Ron said angrily.  
"It's no sweat, Ron. I kept making racket on purpose and then they couldn't stand it anymore and let me out in time to come to school so they wouldn't have to listen to me anymore."  
"No offence, Harry..." I started "But right about now you look starved."  
And I was only telling the truth. Harry was paler than usual and his already bony arms were like sticks. Heck, I could even see his ribs.  
"Yeah. Haven't eaten a thing for month-"  
"What?!" Ron and I both shouted.  
Ron jumped up and went down the hall, probably to get the witch back here first and I started saying spells aloud to think of something that would help Harry.  
"Ron! Ugh... Hermione, you don't need to, you know!"  
I stopped and stared at Harry in disbelief.   
"You're joking... Right?"  
"No. I'm not, Herm."  
I sighed and shook my head. I sat back down and looked at my reflection in the mirror.   
And then, back to my adolescent love life.   
"Hermione?"  
I snapped out of my daydream and stared at the person in front of me. At first, I thought it was an after image of my daydream, but I realized it really was Harry Potter. I looked to the person beside him and saw Ron with a raised eyebrow. I looked at the people behind him: Ginny, Fred, and George Weasly (Ron's brothers and sister), Lavender Brown, and Neville Longbottom. All of my Hogwarts friends.   
I looked back at Harry. His glasses glinted on something and I looked out of the window. I had been staring at a thunderstorm the whole time without realizing it. Or...?  
"You fell asleep. We're almost there."  
I blinked at Harry and then quickly covered my self. I yawned and stretched lazily (and unknown to Hermione, cutely) and, with a slight tint of pink still on my cheeks from the sleep, I stood up and went to rummage through my trunk for my robes.  
The people behind whispered and talked as they sat patiently for something I did not know. I finally stood with the soft black material in my hands and I went outside into the changing compartment to but it on.   
When I got back the first thing I noticed was that they were all staring at me.  
"What?"  
They all shook their heads slowly, keeping their eyes on me.  
"...Um... Okay......Well, anyways! The train should be stopping right about now, right?"  
No sooner than the words had absented my mouth, the train slowed. We got all are stuff together and we went down the hallway.  
Lavender and Ginny motioned to me to follow them ahead.  
"You know, Herm..."  
I looked at Ginny, arching a curious eyebrow.   
"What is it?"  
"...You have grown!"  
I blinked. Then I blushed. Surely they hadn't meant...? But, they were right. Very right. I shook my head furiously and stopped right there in my tracks.   
"That's... mean!"  
Ginny and Lavender giggled and poked me in the ribs.   
"Hey! Move it along!"  
I rolled my eyes and turned around to come face-to-face with...   
"Malfoy..."  
"Granger."   
I stared right into Malfoy's ice-cold eyes.  
"Leave Hermione alone, Malfoy," Ron growled. It was obvious there was going to be a fight so I moved side to side with Harry, getting ready with him in case we needed to hold Ron back.  
"Weasly, Potter. What a... pleasant... surprise."  
I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, Malfoy. We don't need to waste our time on an idiotic asshole like you."  
It was too late when I realized what came out of my mouth. I even noticed Malfoy gape a little at me. I rolled my eyes again and shoved Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle aside. Harry, Neville, Ron, Lavender, and Ginny hurried after me.  
"Wow, Herm! I didn't even know you knew those types of words!"  
I scowled to myself.  
"You okay, Hermione?" Harry asked with concern in his vivid, gullible, and yet ripe eyes.   
I nodded, trying not to look Harry in the eye.   
I couldn't help but look up though, and Harry was still staring at me quizzical, curious eyes, and I noticed that I still had on my real face that was filled with pain and self-pity and I quickly covered it with my mask. I smiled happily, but not truthfully. It must've worked, because everyone shrugged and went on forward towards the forward.  
  
The feast in the Great Hall was like always: Wonderful. It was super funny when Fred and George pelted the Slytherins with sweets as their last first-time-of-the-year-prank. I had a time trying out my Divination and seeing what sweet they were going to pick up next. And then, Harry giggled when Malfoy got hit full square in the face with vanilla pudding and I thought that Fred was going to reach for Harry at that time. His laughs are like his eyes...  
Vivid, not at all dull, gullible in anyway possible, just like the rest of Harry is: innocent. And yet...   
I sighed to myself distantly. In my intelligence, I was far from Hogwarts with Harry gazing at the stars. For no apparent reason. One would wonder where I would've got that thought from, but I can guess why.   
The stars excelled excellently and I could make out Harry's face on the transparent roof. I looked elsewhere only to catch sight of the green outline of the Slytherin's flag. That turned into Harry's eyes. I looked at my feet and tried to ignore the swimming Harry's faces. I sighed and moved my head down to the half empty plate of mine. My eyes somehow managed to make my reflection in the plate Harry's reflection. But... no... That IS Harry's reflection!   
I gasped and turned around rapidly.  
"Oh! I didn't mean to scare you, Herm! You feeling better?"  
I nodded dully and put on a warm smile, saying the first dialog that could come to my head.  
"I can't wait for school to begin! I memorized the Transfiguration text book!"  
As I knew he would, Harry gave me a strange look and, as I, yet again, expected, Ron appeared next to him and rolled his eyes.   
"You've GOT to be kidding me, Herm!"  
I shook my head and went back to the vanilla pudding and turkey strips.   
I made a turkey and vanilla pudding sandwich and I amused myself with the peas and rice cups quietly, absorbed in my childish thoughts.   
"-one? Hermione?"  
I spontaneously looked up at the person across from me.  
"Yes, Ginny?"  
"Are you all right?"  
I then noticed everyone was staring at me, yet again. I knew it was too late this time to cover myself, so all I did was nod.  
"You're not eating," Ginny continued suspiciously.  
"True, Herm," Ron added.  
I nodded. Neville looked at me doubtfully and Lavender stared at me with wide-open eyes.  
Just as long as-  
"Are you sure, Hermione?"  
I sighed and nodded yet again.  
"I'm fine."  
I stood up and started walking away.  
"Where are you going?" someone called to me.  
That was true. Where exactly was I planning to go? There were a lot of places I could go, but I should stay where the rest are. It could be dangerous, especially when you're by yourself.  
I suddenly felt cold as I left the Great Hall. Like I left part of me behind. I felt lonely. Yet, I kept walking.   
When the glow died all together I felt suddenly week and I fell to my knees. I just started crying right there right then just the minute. Right now.   
  
I woke up. Where exactly was I? I hadn't really been looking or anything. Was that my name? I guess I'll never know...  
  
Well, this is just great. I'm in the hospital wing now because I fainted or something. Or so says Ginny when she found me. Luckily, school starts tomorrow and not today. Not only that, but they let me out early.  
So I ran to Gryffindor tower, not wanting to meet anyone nor talk, and ran up to the portrait.  
Well... That's just great!   
What's the password?  
"Leon."  
The fat lady smiled at me and someone beyond me and the portrait swung open. I knew exactly who it was.  
I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
What should I do, oh what should I do?  
"Herm-"  
"Leave me alone Harry!"  
I ran into the portrait and flew up the stairs to my dormitory. No one was in there and I went to my four-poster-bed. Everything was already there.  
What had made me suddenly outburst like that?  
Why did I yell at him like that?  
What did he do?  
Except for make me fall in love with him.  
Besides that.   
But... really... Really, it's my fault. I'm just a crazy fool. I bet this is just some stupid childhood crush anyways. Besides the constant burning of wanting to be in his arms and besides the constant effigies and thoughts of him, I have almost nothing to do with him, and he, nothing to do with me.   
We're friends.   
Nothing more.  
Knock, knock, knock.  
I quickly wiped my eyes on my pillowcase and masked my voice over.  
"Come in!"  
"Hermione?"  
The door cracked open and an angry looking Ginny and Lavender stood by the door.  
"What was THAT all about? You REALLY hurt Harry's feelings!" Lavender said crossing her arms.   
I knew I probably did. I mean...  
"I'm sorry-"  
"Don't tell that to us! Tell that to Harry!"  
"You're crazy," I sighed out tiredly.   
"...Okay, okay. Harry isn't upset, but we ARE! Ron and the two of us! What is up!?"  
I sighed again. Should've known. Harry doesn't get hurt that easily. "Nothing is."  
"Then go and apologize."  
How could I? How could I walk up to him and tell him straight in the face 'I'm sorry' without saying 'I love you'? This is all just so... so... overwhelming. While one half of me says 'You love him! Go for it!' the other says 'Don't waste his time and yours. It's just some adolescent crush.'  
And right now, the second part had overcome the first one.  
Then, Ron appeared.  
"Hermione!"  
"Please! Leave me be!"  
I closed the curtains, only for them to be opened again.  
"Not until you tell us what's wrong!"  
I glared at the people in front of me.  
But...  
How could I be doing this?  
...  
"...Fine."  
I got up and walked around them outside to see if I could find Harry.  
That was a stupid quest.  
He was the only tall, handsome person with brilliant green eyes and a warm smile on his lips that makes me feel like chocolate milk slowly turning into hot cocoa.   
I took in a deep breath and Ginny pushed me a little forward. Harry was deep in conversation with Fred and George over something, probably Quidditch or the hottest girls in the school, like Cho for instance.  
"Harry."  
They all jumped and turned to me. Harry's smile grew a little warmer and he smiled cutely as his stubborn hair fell over his eyes. Fred and George looked nervous over something and got up and left. Harry scooted over for enough room for me to sit down.  
I sat.  
"Uh... Harry, I'm sorry about-"  
"It's okay," Harry said shrugging it off.  
I looked down a little ashamedly.   
And then, surprisingly, Harry put his arm around me and comforted me as if he knew exactly what I was thinking, which scared me a bit.  
We sat there in silence for a while. But comfortably, for both of us thinking.  
I wonder...  
What was he thinking about?  
I glanced up only to see him staring at me with a little blush to his cheeks.   
I knew then that the second half of me was shoved right out of the window.  
I. Love. Harry. Potter.  
I wasn't spelling it out for anyone but myself.   
It was totally true, and still is.  
I. Love. Harry. Potter.  
One of my best friends...  
  
I'm sure you're getting sick of hearing this, but it's true. I can't stop. I love Harry. I can't stop thinking of him. I love him SO much and I'm only now realizing how much I do. I can't stop stealing glances at him through out the school day...  
I mean, I got caught daydreaming in Divination!   
Whenever Harry talks to me, I get wrapped up and trapped in his eyes. His voice is so gentle and tender that I always get lost in his words of symphony.  
"o and maybe. Do you think so? Hermione?"  
"Huh?"  
"Hermione... Are you sure you're okay-"  
"Yes, Harry! Stop asking me that! Now... Where were we? Oh yes. The plant of the poison lily...What did you ask me?"  
  
"Are you going to the dance tomorrow?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Yup!"  
"Herm?"  
"...Nah."  
"Oh well! 'Night Hermione! Alex! Katie!"  
"'Night, Lavender. 'Night Katie! Alex!"  
"'Night Lavender! Alex! Herm!"  
And smiled to thin air and closed my eyes.  
  
School was regular, as usual. Boring. But if anyone found out I thought that way, I would be dead. But my mission to keep my secret me to myself was tested today.  
  
"Truth or dare, Herm?"  
I stared at Ginny for a while. Would she want revenge on me for being so mean to Harry the other day? Or was all forgiven and forgotten?  
"...Dare."  
Ginny put on a huge smile.  
Forgiven. Oh yes, I was forgiven. But with 'forgotten'? Take a hike.  
"Kiss..."  
I paled. Kiss?!  
"...Harry."  
I stared at Ginny in disbelief. She LOVES Harry. Why would she...? She winked at me. Obviously she had to tell me something afterwards. I wonder who she likes now-  
KISS HARRY?!?!   
I flushed and glanced at Harry. For some reason, he was blushing. Badly.   
"W-why can't we just continue playing Magic Chess?" I asked.  
"Cause if you lose anymore times, you'll put your family in debt," Ron said mischievously.   
...  
I sighed and turned to Harry.  
"As a friend."  
"As a friend."  
I smiled nervously and then someone pushed me forward. Really hard.   
Next thing I knew I was pressed up hard against Harry... kissing him. I drew back quickly and glared at Ginny and Lavender.  
"Hehe..."  
I knew I was blushing furiously so I tried to cover it up for being mad.  
"Y-you two are...unbelievable!"  
"We know! Isn't it fabulous!"  
"Not exactly what I had in mind..." I muttered.  
I licked my lips. They tasted different... like sweet vanilla...  
Then, I realized, Harry tasted like sweet vanilla.  
I, yet again, blushed and cleared my throat.  
"Ginny. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth."  
Obviously she would pick that after what she did to me. But I'd still get her back.  
"Who do you like?"  
Everyone raised an eyebrow. They clearly thought that Ginny still liked Harry, but why would she if she made me kiss him?  
"...Um-"  
"And you have to tell the TRUTH."  
"...Malfoy," I heard her murmur.  
...  
...  
...  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
Soon, everything was pure chaos. Harry, Lavender, Ginny, and I all pretty much had to keep a good hold on George, Fred, and Ron before they went out to hunt Malfoy down and make sure he never sees daylight again.   
  
What a tiring day. We had finally gotten George, Fred, and Ron to calm down. Luckily.   
But I still couldn't get him out of my head. You know. Harry.   
He just tastes so... right. Like hot chocolate with vanilla whip cream and a cherry on top with sprinkles on the coldest day of winter when the Earth feels like an arctic fortress.   
Now I know I love him. There's no denying it. And...  
And I want to kiss him again.  
  
"Hermione Granger and..."  
I started towards Lavender. I'm always with her. Ron and Harry always sit next to us, but I don't know why but... I just couldn't face him. I've been trying to avoid him and Ginny keeps saying I'm acting weird.   
"Harry Potter."  
...  
Huh?  
I turned and stared at the teacher, Professor McGonagall. What the...?  
The strict witch nodded expectantly.  
...  
I always did hate her.   
My heart started beating really quickly when I realized someone was right behind me. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt weak at the knees. I turned around and Harry was about a foot away with me.  
He smiled as if nothing had happened and motioned to the chair next to him.  
I nodded and started turning the muggle computer in front of me into a spell book.  
Everything was quiet between us except for the occasional mutters to pass the spell instructions.   
But then Harry broke the silence.  
"Hey, Hermione?"  
I turned my cramped neck to Harry.  
"..."  
"Why are you being so distant? Is it because of the ki-?"  
"No!"  
"Then what is it? I'm supposed to be your friend, and all you've been doing is avoiding me."  
So he's noticed.  
"Um... Well...... Pass the spell book please."  
"You're avoiding me again."  
"Hey Lavender! Come over here for a sec?"  
"Hermione Granger!"  
That shut me up. Harry has never EVER called me by my full name. I could've sworn he even stumbled over my last name a bit.  
But, a few people also turned to us to see why Harry has said my name.  
And my curiosity reached out to him as well. Was he just trying to get my attention or was he really that angry?  
"Get back to work!" Professor McGonagall ordered. We obeyed.  
Silence.  
"Listen, Herm-"  
"Pass my wand please."  
I heard Harry sigh as he picked up my wand and handed it over to me.  
Why was I avoiding Harry anyways?  
Maybe I'm just being too childish about this... in yet...  
Suppose he can tell how I feel now?  
Whenever he looks at me I feel as if he saying "I know. And I hate you."  
I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes. I wiped them away and I raised my hand.  
"Yes Granger?"  
"May I be excused to the bathroom please?"  
At please, my voice nearly cracked.  
Professor McGonagall nodded solemnly, still reading something, probably not even taking notice to me.  
I jumped up and ran.  
As soon as I shut the door behind me, I slid down the wall and let the streams of water run down my face and stain my robes.   
How could I slip like that?  
I brushed away my tears angrily and stood up.  
I whimpered one last time before reaching towards the doorknob.   
But something pulled me back.  
I put my hand back down to my side.  
I looked down one corridor towards the direction of the exit of Hogwarts.  
...  
I ran down past the many other classrooms and windows.  
I ran through twisting halls, just trying to outrun something.   
What, don't ask. I don't know myself.   
I finally reached the doors and burst through them so I was like a free butterfly.   
But not free of her emotions.   
Does anyone know the real me? No? We'll, I guess you'll find out.  
I took off my robes and through them to a pile on the ground so I was just wearing a red tube-tank top and a pair of long bell-bottoms. I pulled out a red ribbon and tied my hair back out of my face.   
I knew what I was doing.  
Cutting class.  
But...  
I need it.  
I did a few cartwheels in the direction of the lake.  
There, I twirled around and around.  
I felt free.  
Finally, free to take off my mask.   
I ran over to the lake and peered in.  
I saw my reflection.  
It was true now.  
This was the real me.  
If I brought the real me with me everywhere, then Harry would know everything. I'm not afraid of anything and I like being free.  
But there was still the matter of...  
"Why?" I ask the wind in front of me.   
He doesn't respond.  
"Why have I fallen in love like this? Why do I deserve this? What have I done?"  
All of these questions and no answers are provided.   
The only reason I can think I have fallen in love with Harry is because he's always there by my side and because he's so kind and generous and helpful and smart and attractive and...  
I could go on forever if the time was provided.  
But, I soon realized, no time like that is being provided. They must be looking for me...  
But I can still keep time to myself... just for a bit more...  
I look up at the cloak and I realize how the black darkness was enveloping me.   
The stars made it look like glitter spilt all over the black cloak.   
It was beautiful.  
Just like Ha-  
ARGH!!!  
...  
He won't be free long, you know...  
I know...  
Then what are you waiting for?  
I had this personal conversation until I came with a conclusion: I shall watch Harry be happy instead of make him happy. I don't see how I can anyways. Make him happy, I mean. I don't have enough strength to take off my mask in public except for when it slithers off exposing the real me to the world.   
I looked back at the lake, the tree standing over me like a protective mother.  
  
I ran down to the lake.   
"Hermione! Don't go too far!"  
Of course, I ignored my mother, as usual.  
I plopped down into the mud.  
It had just rained and the mist clung to the branches and leaves like pearls to oysters.  
I was carefree and naïve. What could happen to little old me?  
I looked into the true reflection.   
I smiled.  
My mother appeared above me and smiled back.  
"You know, Hermione..."  
I looked up at her expectantly.  
"There's a saying that when you find your true love, a flower pedal will fall on the reflections and the love will blossom. It's said that the spirit in the flower will give their soul and allow the souls to blossom elsewhere and never die and shrivel up like the real blossom would."  
I sighed. Another fairy tail, as usual.   
  
Oh, but I do wish...  
I...  
Have you ever been in love before, and you just don't know how to say it?  
Have you ever been trapped by this deep emotion?  
I have.  
I couldn't help it anymore.  
I wept for love.  
I wept for anyone out there who was feeling what I felt.  
I wept... for myself.   
"Hermione?"  
I jumped. Then I wanted to run.  
This was just great.  
In my moment of meditation for love for Harry, this had to happen.  
I gasped when I saw Harry's reflection next to mine. Even if I had recognized his superb, yet childish, for it was filled with curiosity, voice, I didn't expect him to be there.  
Harry saw my eye flicker off to the direction of my robes and then the school I suppose, because he grabbed my arm and kept a tight grip.  
My heart beat faster than a humming bird's wings.   
My pulse quickened as if I were in a thousand-meter dash.   
But I had, unknown to be to Harry, silently and quickly placed on my camouflage.  
This one was different: I looked peaceful. I even surprised myself.  
"Hermione, we're all worried-"  
"Why?" I asked softly, sitting down, wiping my eyes away and playing with the cold water as if it were a kitten biting my toes.  
Harry sat down next to me.  
"Hermione, you know why."  
That was very true.  
We sat in silence for a while.  
"Harry?"  
"Hmmm?"  
"Can... I mean... Will... I mean..." I sighed. "I have a friend... Her name is Jacqueline... She lives in the USA and she needs help..."  
I paused for a second, rethinking the tale over before starting again. "You see... She's in love and the boy she loves is either leading her on, is incredibly dense, or doesn't love her back... Honestly, I think it's all three, but she doesn't think so. But, she wants to know how to tell him. What do you think?"  
Harry thought for a while. Was he taking this seriously?   
Oh, Harry! How am I supposed to tell you?! You don't even know it when I practically spell it out to you!!!  
Or... maybe I'm not saying it loud enough...  
"I think... That this girl, your friend, should just tell him. There's nothing else really to do," Harry said, joining in with the game with the biting kitten.   
I blushed a little at the thought.  
Yes, I have, of course, thought that over, many, many times, but...  
"Well... What happens if she's afraid he'll reject her?"  
Harry sat in silence, looking me over.   
What was going on in his mind right now?  
He suddenly blushed and looked away.  
Now I was especially curious.   
"What? What do you think?"  
"I-I think that... I dunno," he muttered quickly.  
He obviously knew, but what was he thinking?  
"Knut for your thoughts."  
"...No, I don't think-"  
"Oh please Harry?"  
"...Why don't you tell me what you think first."  
"I already said. I think that it's all-"  
"No. About... about... Well, about... us."  
I blushed and curled a little into myself, as if trying to keep warm.   
"What do you mean?"  
"Forget it-"  
"No. I won't. What do you mean?"  
"...I...You're holding a secret, aren't you?"  
Darn it! I've let this slip too many times! No point hiding it now. "...Yeah... Yeah, I am..."  
"What is it?"  
I thought. And thought. And thought.  
He waited. And waited. And waited.  
How shall I say this?  
What should I do?  
I felt as if I were watching a soap opera, yet at the same time, playing the part.  
"...I... I'm in love..." I mutter quickly. I stand up to ready myself for a run, but Harry pulled on me and seated me on his lap.  
I was scarlet.   
"With who?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not?"  
"Because..."  
I looked into the reflection and winced. I still had on my mask.   
"Tell me the truth."  
...  
I took off my mask and threw it out the door and locked the key. I'll tell him.  
"You won't like me anymore."  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
"...I... I love..."  
"Well? Go on."  
It was as if I only then noticed how exactly close Harry and I were. It was pure bliss. But I quickly snapped out of it.  
"...You sure you want to-?"  
"Yes."  
"...I love... you."  
Silence.  
Nothing except for the moon's children's songs floating in the night.  
I wanted to disappear.  
Now our relationship as friends will come to an end and I won't be able to go to his wedding to see him happy.  
But then, something spontaneous happened.  
It was as if heaven and Earth became one.  
Harry...Is he really kissing me?  
I gasped when Harry actually did this. I knew he was unsure, especially when he licked my lips.  
I unlocked my mouth that had kept so many secrets in it and all of my emotions spilled out.   
And Harry handed them back to me, having read them all.  
I gave him a new secret. How much I really do love him.  
Please don't let me wake up. Please.  
  
And I didn't for Harry came back with me to my dorms that night; everyone else was out at the dance.  
Harry and I shared a different kind of dance though.  
His skin is as sweet as his lips and he's as soft as silk.  
I still wonder if this is all just a dream.  
Hopefully not.  
He's tender and gentle and loving.  
How many days do you meet a guy like that?  
And I let Harry take away my innocence and put it in a safe jewelry box deep in his heart, and I took his too, keeping it deeper in my heart.  
And now I know I can look at my reflection and not have to lie.  
  
END  
  
PLEASE be gentle with the flames! This is my FIRST Harry Potter fanfic. But please, do review. I want to know if I just wasted my time and yours, or if it was a really good fic and I should continue, or someplace in the middle. PLEASE?!!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
